Frozen: Poison
by terrietont
Summary: After the escape of Hans, he attempts to destroy the royal sisters with 'poisonous' chocolates. However things don't go exactly as plan... Instead of destroying the sisters, he may just destroy their reputations... either way Hans wants revenge.
1. Brace yourselves

**Hey sup guys! just to let ya'll know that do not read if you just ate. seriously :P And also this will not appeal to you if you are not into toilet humour. lol this is basically a parody-ish fanfic. WARNING like i said: Toilet humor, not graphic though. Hopefully not ;)**

**ANywho enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own frozen. Ga doi! **

Has escaped was all the guards had known since the great thaw. Hans was not seen, well not yet. But everyone knew he had escaped, escaped to get revenge on the royal sisters. to kill them!

He snuck into the castle dining with a small green vile, he poured a few drops into two blocks of chocolate with labels on each one; One saying To Princess Anna of Arendelle and another saying To Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

the liquid dissolved in each piece. ''That should take care of them'' he grinned evilly.

Olaf waddled his way into the royal kitchen in curiosity: even though the castle staff told the little snowman to stay out of there. Olaf had the mind of a child so he didn't take things too seriously.

The snowman wandered his way into the room when he spotted hans in the kitchen cackling to himself quietly. Hans froze in place. ''Are you that mean Hans?'' He asked curiously. ''No I'm a guy who looks a bit like him, and I'm new to the kitchen staff.'' He lied lamely. Hans waited to be caught red handed.

''Okay'' Olaf smiled and waddled off, how the snowman had not had a twinge of realisation was beyond hans.

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Kai announced as Elsa came out in her enchanting ice dress. ''Princess Anna of Arendelle" Anna skipped awkwardly across to Elsa's side with a gorgeous summer top and skirt smiling cheerfully.

''Gifts from Zantrono" Kai handed the two royals large blocks of chocolate labelled with their names on each one. Elsa plucked out a letter hidden in the block of chocolate, luckily it hadn't melted on the letter.

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle, it is our greatest wish to offer you and your sister each a gift in hoping that Arendelle and Zantrono can accept alliances._

_Thank you for your grace. -King Jerome of Zantrono._

Elsa wrote a thank you letter in response stating. _You and your kingdom are indeed an ally of ours, however the need to send gifts is not needed. Thank you very much for the gifts anyway. _

_-Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

* * *

It was afternoon tea for the sisters, Anna's mouth drooled of the thought of the sweet taste of the chocolates. As soon as they both were dismissed to eat, Anna gorged down her chocolate in delight. Elsa however delicately propped the sweet in her mouth slowly tasting the flavours.

''Auuuuuugggghhh, Elsha!'' Anna sighed so suddenly as her face lit up from the taste. ''Nice isn't it?'' Elsa laughed at her sister's un-ladylike manner. Anna nodded and swallowed her sweet as Elsa just chewed on it slowly admiring the flavour, these Zantrono royals had the best chocolate.


	2. A meeting

**Hey fellas I'm back, still gotta write my stories I finished Isolation but I have to copy off my phone now.. .-_- anywho I hope you guys and Gals enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own frozen nope nope nope. Don't kill me Disney D:**

A fews hours later a small gathering began. Elsa knew this gathering was important to her reputation. Dukes and Duchesses from all around came by for lunch. Discussing trades and other political importants. Elsa was certain it would be a disaster if she were absent for it. Anna however wasn't required to attend it, though she came along for Elsa's sake and to help her boost her confidence around people. Kristoff decided to come too, as did Olaf they decided to help out a bit, Kristoff preferred working a job than talking to strangers.

Elsa sat calmly at the table of guests. She politely sat in silence listening to the other guests chat away: Every duke and duchess here was snooty and stuck up, well almost all of them. These would be the kind of people to mock you if you were to do something unforgettable.

To slow her nerves she decided to look at her sister who was talking to Kristoff. ''So you think purple would look good?'' Anna asked Kristoff who wasn't really paying attention. Anna continued to ramble, her sister couldn't quite work out what it was. ''Cause I liked the red one, but it has ugly stripes on it, and it was totally ugly like the guy I met i the fruit market when he looked at me weirdly and I-'' Anna's speech halted. small groaning accompanied by a sharp pain struck her abdomen. She held her hand over her chest, as something threatened to come up... She moved her hand up to her mouth. Kristoff noticed the odd behavior and immediately spoke up. ''Anna are you okay?'' Anna stood there in place, Her once pinkish face dulled to a pale green. ''Umm pardon me" she spoke panicky and in a split second, she bolted out of the room.

''Anna what's wro-ng?'' Kristoff was too late to answer back fast enough.

Elsa noticed the absence of her sister and started to worry. Of course she had to ignore it due to the fact she was in the middle of a posh brunch.

Elsa's own problems started, Her stomach felt like bricks had pushed her down from the abdominal area. She heard loud groaning emitting from her gut. She felt pain to a point where she had to hold her stomach. One of the guests noticed her odd behavior. ''Queen Elsa are you alright?'' He asked curiously.

Great. she thought. Now this is just peachy.

Elsa turned her eyes seeing that now all her guests were staring curiously and some worryingly at the queen. Well that's helpful! She thought again as her nerves decided to get to best of her.

To avoid suspicion she nodded and smiled. A vibration rumbled loudly almost being the loudest thing in the room.

how much she was clenching onto her stomach was unbearable. normally pain like this would subside. She had to find a way to excuse herself from the table without making a scene. Elsa assumes she could wait until the brunch was over, however a few minutes passed her head started spinning and she felt a sense of nausea... The Urge was strong enough for her to vomit right there. Nope this was an emergency so no waiting. she could feel a cramp bubble up into a strong lava like substance, oh no no no. her heart throbbed in terror and panic, having the perfect idea of what was to come... it was frightening. "You must excuse me" she replied politely leaving the guests puzzled and calling her name.

Elsa took her time walking out of the hall reassuring herself. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay..." as her subjects were out of her sight she bolted down the hall; stopped feeling her stomach tremor in pain. "AH" she yelled squirming holding her stomach forward, careful speed walking down the hall but careful to take her time so she wouldn't explode either direction.

If having an inappropriate emergency wasn't hell enough, an icy trail followed behind her every step.  
"Oh no, no, no no no" she mumbled in shock. "Please no" Her brain circled to the worst case scenario, soiling her beautiful ice dress or vomiting in front of a poised and highly assumed-to-gossip crowd.

Her brain was bracing for victory, yes she was gonna make it! No! One of the visiting dignitaries stopped her in her tracks. ARE YOU SERIOUS!? She thought furiously trying to fight her body, she wouldn't give in yet!  
She stood trying her every move acting as casual as possible. Though she was bobbing up and down on the spot helplessly clenching onto her ice dress in stress.

Anna was in her bathroom, with her head down in the bowl. Kristoff walked past her room noticing a horrifying gaging sound. "Anna are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. "Does it sound like I'm Ok-*cough* Okay?!" Kristoff was slightly taken aback from her snappy voice. "Anna are you sick?..." he asked hesitantly. "Duh!" she snapped again only to spew into the bowl again. "Do you want me to get something for you?" Kristoff asked in worry, he didn't know how to help out, he wasn't a doctor. "Wat-Uggh Water would be nice" Anna answered in a sickly groan.  
Kristoff raced into the kitchen pouring water trying as fast as lightning.

Elsa managed to hold it in for a long time, however not being able to get to her personal bathroom was the end of her reputation. No this, this can't be happening! She did not need any of this. She had to interrupt the dignitary, as rude as it may be: soiling herself on the spot or spewing on the carpet in front of a royal or anyone was worse. With extreme urgency , finally her body was fed up, that's it! If you wont get rid of this, we will! Her Body threatened to release be sick... the other side. oh god no! "EXCUSE ME SIR, I-I MUST GO!" she yelled at the dignitaries face in complete panic. Knowing her body couldn't hold any longer. cautiously her head spinning. She got into her bedroom hallway as quickly and slowly as she could. Something started threatening to come up, Just perfect.

Elsa sat on her bed, pain erupting every side of her abdomen. "Oh my..." she muttered holding her stomach. Churning followed by slight gaging got her on her feet to her bathroom.

Spewing after what seemed a minute, the queen sat down on her bed, head throbbing and dizzy. "knock, knock, knock." she awoke to reality. "Y-yes?" she asked in fatigue. "Your majesty?" "Yes Kai" Kai opened the door seeing his ruler pale in the face planted on the bed. "Queen Elsa, are you okay?" he asked in a fatherly manner. "I-I'm not feeling my best" she answered with a slight cringe. Kristoff came runing into the hallway only to bump into Kai. "Oh sorry so so sorry" he quickly apologized. "Master Kristoff, what is the meaning of your sprinting?" Kai asked worried, Which surprised Kristoff: he assumed to think Kai would be more angry. "I think Anna's sick" he replied honestly. "What kind of sick?" he asked. "I think she's throwing up" Kristoff exclaimed with a cringe. "Your majesty, are you feeling the same. Elsa nodded.

You-you don't think someone tried to poison them d-do you?" Kristoff jumped to extreme conclusion in smarts noticing how no one else seemed to have the same thing. "Sir Kristoff." Kai said shocked. "I believe it could just be a stomach bug going around the kingdom" Kai shrugged. Elsa's eyes widened, her hands grabbed hold of her lower abdomen.m A groan so loud Kai and Kristoff could hear it clearly. "Elsa are you okay?" Kristoff asked hesitantly. "Could you two please excuse me for a moment?"the queen replied desperately as she ran into her bathroom again.

"Uuggh this is so gross!" Kristoff walked past only to hear Anna whine. "Anna what's wrong?" Kristoff asked realizing why she was whining. "You really do not want to know..." Anna exclaimed cringing with embarrassment "Anna are you ha-" "don't say it!" Anna cut him off. Kristoff didn't know the best time to tell Anna about her sister's condition. "Umm I think Elsa is not feeling well either" Kristoff heard a loud gasp coming from behind the door. Anna burst out of the room. Her condition was worsening. Her face pale green, her eyes shadowed with dark rings, her hair in a slightly bed-head mess. "Where's Elsa!?" the princess croaked as she held her ground dizzy. "In her room..." Kristoff replied softly. Anna ran- or attempted to run down the hall way, she was weak and almost lifeless. Kristoff wanted to run after her, but knew she would shove him off at anything getting in the way of finding Elsa.

"Elsa, are yough..." Anna exclaimed suddenly holding her now green puffy cheeks. She bent over with no control. Her eyes went wide and shocked. This was going to happen, she knew it would. Facing out of the window and straight into the bushes, Anna emptied her sick stomach in embarrassment. "I hope no body saw that..." she whispered to herself.

Elsa was lying flat down on her bed groaning and holding a bucket close to the side of the bed. "Elsa?" Anna croaked. The door flew open. There she saw her elder sister lying on the bed moaning. "Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly but sickly.

"Anna?!" Elsa practically screamed eyes as wide as saucers. "I'm- I uh Oh gods..." Elsa muttered unsure. Anna smiled weakly. "Elsa it's okay I know you're sick, I am too" Anna answered truthfully.  
"Too?" Elsa replied not being able to think of a better word.

5 Hours later

Kai, Gerda, Kristoff, Olaf and nearly all the castle staff were bustling in the great hall, as well as many townsfolk.  
"What's going on, where's the Queen and Princess?" one woman asked panicky.

"Calm down ma'am, they are just in bed I presume. Kai reassured. But it only made things worse.

"IN BED?!" "Anna has gotten her sister into her lazy habits!"

Kai stood to a crowd of panicking civilians, frustrated and unsure. "Enough!" a shout from a woman echoed the room. Gerda stood and waited for the crowd to silence. Instantly the crowd fell to silence. Kai looked at his wife suppressing a chuckle. Kai cleared his throat. "There is no need for panic." The Queen and Princess are fine... They're just" How could he say it? "Um very ill" The crowd got noisy again. "It must me the pneumonia!" "Or worse rabies!" "No calm yourselves, it's just well we believe it could just be food poisoning." Kai guessed uncertain. The crowd grew silent again. Only to get noisy again but with whispers.

Kai decided to get the girls to a doctor.

Elsa and Anna lay on the bed together, both whining both groaning in pain. Anna looked to her just as ill sister. "At least we can be sick together?" she weakly chuckled as Elsa was pretty much asleep. Anna followed her while cuddling up to her.

A minute later Anna woke to the absence of her sister beside the "queen sized" bed. Anna looked around confused and a little anxious. She regained her sanity seeing the bathroom door closed tightly. She knocked.

"Don't come in!" a panicky Elsa responded from inside. "Are you okay?" Anna asked worryingly. "No not really..." Elsa answered shyly.

Anna started feeling queasy again, quickly before she ran out of time, ran to her bathroom! Anna just couldn't take any more of this disgusting sickness thing. She decided she'd try and get a doctor, but before that... she had an urgency in her stomach, so doctors could wait... For now.

5 Days later: both the Queen and Princess were sick in bed. Kristoff had looked after Anna for a while but stayed back a little so he couldn't get sick from her possible stomach bug. Elsa however was left alone, as she had requested.


End file.
